Sirenix (Música)
Sirenix é uma musica presente na quinta temporada de Winx Club. Ela acompanha a transformação Sirenix das garotas, tendo bátidas diferentes para cada uma delas, sendo para Bloom, Flora e Aisha uma batida leve e de Musa, Stella e Tecna uma batida mais forte, onde a voz da cantora se apresenta bem mais fraca; Já para Daphne, se encontra somente a música sem a voz. A música em si se encontra no gênero Pop. Letra Português= O Poder do Oceano eu Sinto Conectando o meu interior O Poder Submarino eu Vivo Nos Meus Sonhos Sempre Quis Estar Aqui Estou Deslumbrada Ou Voar/No oceano Nadar Eu me Transformo e estou mais forte E mergulhando eu vou no mar azul Sirenix Tem o que é Lindo A energia vai de Norte à Sul É o poder do Oceano E pra Mim É tão Lindo e eu Amo! O Poder do Oceano eu Sinto... Conectando o meu interior... O poder submarino eu vivo... Como eu sempre quis estar Aqui! Eu me transformo estou mais forte E mergulhando eu vou no mar azul Sirenix tem Brilho, É Lindo A Energia Vai de Norte à Sul... É o poder do Oceano E pra Mim... É tão Lindo e eu Amo! Eu me transformo estou mais forte... E mergulhando eu vou no mar azul... Sirenix tem Brilho, é Lindo! A Energia Vai de Norte à Sul É o poder do Oceano E pra Mim é Tão Lindo e eu Amo... |-| Inglês= Sirenix! Sirenix! I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, underwater motion, Suddenly, I'm soaring through the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel a wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue. Sirenix, you're the inspiration, The power of the seas inside of you. Now the infinite ocean, Flows from me, like a mystical potion. I feel the power of the ocean, Connecting with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, underwater motion, Suddenly, I'm soaring through the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, underwater motion, Suddenly, I'm soaring through the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel a wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue. Sirenix, you're the inspiration, The power of the seas inside of you. Now the infinite ocean, Flows from me, like a mystical potion. I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, underwater motion, Suddenly, I'm soaring through the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel the power of the ocean, Connected with the deepest part of me. Sirenix, underwater motion, Suddenly, I'm soaring through the sea. It's a rush of wonder... I can fly, swimming deep down under. I feel a wave of transformation I'm stronger as I dive into the blue. Sirenix, you're the inspiration, The power of the seas inside of you. Now the infinite ocean, Flows from me, like a mystical potion. |-| Prototype= I feel the power of Sirenix I'm ready for my Underwater World I feel the magic of Sirenix A source of power flowing from my heart I'll protect the Ocean I am one With Infinite Ocean I feel the power of Sirenix I'm ready for my Underwater World I feel the magic of Sirenix A source of power flowing from my heart I'll protect the Ocean I am one With Infinite Ocean (Sirenix) (Sirenix) I'll protect the Ocean I am one With Infinite Ocean I feel the power of Sirenix I'm ready for my Underwater World I feel the magic of Sirenix A source of power flowing from my heart I'll protect the Ocean I am one With Infinite Ocean I'll protect the Ocean |-| Italiano= Sirenix, Sirenix Con il potere di Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di energia Sirenix Di acquatica magia risplenderai Nell'intero universo Dentro al blu, dell'oceano infinito Trasformazione Winx Sirenix La forza dell'oceano è dentro noi Un'onda di magia Sirenix Apri il tuo cuore e ti connetterai Con il mare immenso Splenderai, nell'intero universo Videos Winx Club 5 - Transformação Sirenix 2D Completo Transformação Sirenix - 3D (Brasil) Winx Club Season 5 Sirenix Full Song! Winx Club The Magic Of Sirenix Prototype FULL SONG Categoria:Sirenix Categoria:Músicas